Mais que uma Deusa
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Athena promove um baile beneficente, e o Cavaleiro de Peixes é escolhido para acompanhá-la. E é durante essa festa que ambos percebem que são bem mais que Deusa e Cavaleiro um para o outro.


Aquela noite seria o tão esperado e suntuoso baile beneficente que a Fundação Graad planejava há meses, a fim de angariar fundos para enviar ao Japão. O país havia sofrido com mais um terremoto seguido de um tsunami, onde muitas vidas foram ceifadas, e outros tantos estavam desabrigados e sofrendo todas as mazelas que uma tragédia traz consigo.

Primeiramente, Saori havia pensando em realizar o evento no país asiático. Todavia, achou mais prudente fazer na Grécia, porque o Japão estava um verdadeiro caos e também, poderia contar com toda a proteção dos seus Santos e um dos escolhidos para acompanhá-la durante o baile foi Afrodite de Peixes. O sueco trajava um elegante traje de gala e agora, aguardava pela Deusa o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

Para facilitar para ambos, Saori retirou por breves segundos a barreira que circundava o seu Santuário e os teletransportou até onde a limusine estava. Subiram no veículo e Tatsumi deu a partida.

x.x.x.x.x

Finalmente a limusine estacionou em frente ao salão onde aconteceria o baile. Afrodite desceu e ajudou Saori a fazer o mesmo. A Deusa usava um vestido na cor coral, o corpete era cheio de pequenas pérolas e a saia era levemente rodada, os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque, e para completar, uma maquiagem leve. Ambos adentraram o salão e logo Saori foi cercada por várias pessoas entre celebridades e pessoas importantes do mundo todo, o que fez o dourado ficar alerta, mesmo estando levemente afastado do grupo.

A deidade queria dar prosseguimento à cerimônia, todavia os convidados pareciam estar dispostos a puxar seu saco, e ela sabia muito bem disso. Por isso, com elegância ela tentava se desvencilhar, mas algumas pessoas pareciam estar dispostas a não ceder. Por isso, Afrodite percebeu o desconforto da Deusa e discretamente aproximou-se.

– Com licença senhores e senhoras – olhou para cada um dos que estavam próximos a deidade – Peço desculpas, mas terei que roubar a senhorita Saori um pouco, porque a presença dela é requisitada em outro lugar. – o pisciano não esperou resposta, apenas enlaçou a cintura da castanha e saiu do lugar onde estavam.

Já Saori soltou um leve suspiro em agradecimento pela atitude do belo pisciano. Já estava à beira de perder a compostura com aquele bando de gente chata. – Muito obrigada! – finalmente se pronunciou, virou o rosto na direção dele e só então reparou mais de perto no dourado. Os cabelos loiros estavam preso num rabo de cavalo, o rosto andrógino não atrapalhava em nada a beleza do pisciano, os olhos azuis celestes e a pinta no rosto dava um charme a mais. Não era à toa que ele era considerado o mais belo dentre os oitenta e oito santos de seu exército. O sueco não havia herdado somente a proteção da constelação de Afrodite, mas com certeza, herdou a beleza também.

Quando se deu conta de seus pensamentos, Saori desviou o olhar, se recriminando pelos mesmos. Afrodite percebeu o leve rubor que tomou conta das bochechas da Deusa e achou aquilo gracioso, há muito já vinha percebendo o quanto ela já não era aquela adolescente que fez com que tomasse a decisão de traí-la por julgá-la incapaz de proteger a Terra. Agora ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher, onde as belas curvas eram capazes de lhe provocar até em sonho. E Afrodite, ou melhor, Viktor, se recriminava dia após dia porque seu amor por Athena havia deixado de ser apenas de Cavaleiro e Deusa, agora era de um homem por uma mulher.

Naquele momento enquanto Saori o olhava, ele teve a leve impressão de ver os olhos dela adquirirem um brilho diferente. Será que talvez, ela o tivesse vendo como um homem? Afrodite, pare de fantasiar!, Conversava consigo mesmos em pensamento. Mas, precisou ao ouvir Saori falando consigo.

– Daqui a pouco vão me chamar até o palco e aí podemos ir embora. – falou sorrindo.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas assentiu. Tava satisfeito em ter ouvido isso porque achava aquele tipo de festa uma chatice só. Como Saori havia previsto, não demorou para que fosse chamada, ela se dirigiu até lá, acompanhada do dourado. Athena falou da importância daquele evento e em como estava feliz em poder, de alguma forma, amenizar o sofrimento de todos que sofreram com a catástrofe e também, agradeceu todos os presentes.

Enquanto a Deusa falava, Afrodite mantinha-se alerta, atento a tudo e todos. Quando finalmente Saori terminou, o sueco sorriu minimamente e internamente sentiu-se aliviado, finalmente poderiam ir embora. Ela ainda ficou tirando algumas fotos e quando todos se distraíram com a banda, que começou a tocar, ambos saíram despercebidos.

x.x.x.x.x

Saori e Afrodite já estavam de volta ao Santuário, mais precisamente no Templo de peixes.

– Obrigada por ter me acompanhado Afrodite – disse com um sorriso.

– Não precisa me agradecer, é meu dever protegê-la. – falou e esticou a mão para que ela depositasse a dela e quando o fez, beijou o dorso.

Saori sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e o coração acelerar com aquele simples toque. Sem entender o porquê daquela reação, retirou sua mão bruscamente e sem dizer nada, saiu correndo, deixando o pisciano confuso.

x.x.x.x.x

Saori chegou em seu templo, fechando a porta atrás de si, se encostou nela e levou a mão até seu peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado e também estava envergonhada pela atitude que tivera minutos atrás. Enquanto tentava se acalmar, fechou os olhos e seus pensamentos foram inundados pelo belo rosto de Afrodite.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou para si mesma, num sussurro.

Caminhou até sua cama, estava confusa sobre o que aconteceu e sobre seus pensamentos. Deitou do jeito que estava mesmo e vencida pelo cansaço adormeceu. E através do sono viajou até um lugar que ela já conhecia. O templo de seu pai, Zeus. Estranhou estar naquele lugar, ainda mais porque tudo parecia ser tão real, todavia resolveu tentar descobrir porque estava ali.

Subiu as escadarias de mármore até chegar à construção no estilo grego antigo, adentrou e foi até onde ficava o trono de seu pai, encontrando-o lá. Caminhou até ficar de frente a ele e analisou seu semblante, estava pensativo, nem havia notado sua presença, pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

– Pai, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupada.

– Athena – falou, após despertar de seus devaneios – Que bom que veio. – levantou-se – Venha, vamos dar uma volta.

Saori franziu o cenho mais confusa ainda. Todavia, seguiu com ele até chegarem a um extenso jardim, cheio de flores das mais variadas cores e formas.

– Sabe filha – Zeus começou a falar, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado entre ambos. – Você não deve se cobrar muito. Lembre-se que na Terra tu é uma Deusa, mas vive como uma humana. – Ele virou-se para a filha, depositando as mãos grandes sobre os ombros dela e a fitou dentro dos olhos claros – Liberte-se de tudo que a impede de ser feliz lá.

Saori sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao entender o porquê ele a trouxe até o Olimpo. Ter o apoio do pai era muito importante. Por isso, o abraçou e o mesmo retribuiu, fazendo também um afago em sua cabeça. Pai e filha ficaram ali no Olimpo por mais algumas horas.

– Agora você deve ir, seu corpo humano logo irá despertar. Vá em paz e procure ser feliz! – depositou um beijo na testa da filha.

Como previsto, Saori desapareceu porque seu corpo despertava em sua cama. Ao abrir os olhos, lembrava-se de tudo que havia sonhado. Abriu um sorriso, espreguiçou-se e levantou.

x.x.x.x.x

Minutos depois Saori chegava até o Templo do Grande Mestre, onde todas as manhãs tomavam o desjejum juntos. Ao ver a Deusa, Shion notou que ela estava com um semblante mais leve, pensou em perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas como não queria ser invasivo, achou melhor deixar para outro momento. Mas para sua surpresa, Athena começou a falar.

– Sabe Shion – depositou a xícara sobre o pires – Essa noite tive um encontro com meu pai e ele me pediu para ser feliz aqui na Terra.

O ariano arqueou uma das pintinhas ao ouvir as palavras da Deusa. – E qual o motivo dele ter dito isso minha Deusa? A senhorita não é feliz? – perguntou também depositando a xícara sobre o pires.

– Sou feliz sim, Shion. – direcionou o olhar para os azuis do muviano – Mas, sinto como se algo faltasse na minha vida, entende? Sou uma Deusa, mas aqui na Terra também sou humana e sinto tudo o que um ser humano sente. Por isso…

– Sente falta de um amor! – complementou o Grande Mestre.

– Sim – murmurou. A sua face ficou vermelha, não queria falar tão diretamente assim para Shion.

– Eu concordo com isso, senhorita! Você vive tão sozinha aqui que às vezes me preocupo, porque gostaria que vivesse uma vida normal como qualquer garota de sua idade. – esticou sua mão sobre a mesa, após ela colocar a sua deu um beijo no dorso e depois levantou-se, repetindo o gesto na testa da castanha. – Faça o que seu coração manda.

Saori não conteve, mais uma vez a emoção, levantou-se e abraçou o Grande Mestre. Afinal, nos últimos anos, aprendeu a amá-lo como um pai.

x.x.x.x.x

Após terminar seu desjejum, Saori foi até o jardim, precisava pensar e ordenar os sentimentos e pensamentos. Embora já tivesse certeza que amava Afrodite, ainda mais depois da conversa que teve com seu pai e Shion. Mas o que mais estava a deixando nervosa no momento, era saber se o Dourado a amava também. Athena estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação do sueco.

– Athena – chamou, vendo que ela estava distraída.

Saori ao reconhecer a voz que a chamava, sentiu seu coração acelerar e as mãos suarem. Respirou fundo e se virou para ele, tentando passar uma calma que não sentia.

– Preciso falar com você – o sueco continuou. Ele aproximou-se da Deusa. – Nem sei por onde começar.

– Que tal pelo começo – sugeriu ela, sorrindo.

Ele riu das palavras da Deusa e também por causa do seu nervosismo, mas não era fácil falar o que tinha para dizer. – Bom… a senhorita pode me achar um doido com o que vou dizer, mas eu preciso fazer isso, porque já está me sufocando. – passou a mão sobre os fios loiros e molhou os lábios que estavam secos por causa do nervosismo. Suspirou profundamente e continuou: – Já tem um tempo que meus sentimentos em relação a você mudaram. Eu passei a ver-te mais como uma mulher que vem despertando o melhor dos sentimentos em mim. Eu te amo, Saori! – Afrodite soltou o ar pesadamente – Sei que ultrapassei uma barreira que não devia, e por isso, se quiser que eu abandone minha armadura, entenderei perfeitamente.

Saori ouviu todas as palavras atentamente, em cada uma delas um misto de emoções tomava conta de si, principalmente saber que era amada pelo pisciano lhe encheu de alegria e todas suas dúvidas desapareceram. Agora entendia perfeitamente porque seu pai havia lhe dito tudo aquilo. Olhou para ele, que estava com um semblante expectante, acariciou a face alva dele e como resposta aproximou seu rosto do dele.

Afrodite entendeu muito bem o recado, por isso, terminou de aproximar seu rosto até sua testa encostar na dela. Depois encostou seus lábios num selinho e como ela não se afastou e permitiu o contato, ele continuou. Os lábios se moviam de modo cadenciado, se conhecendo, se provando e deixando vir à tona, todo o sentimento que haviam descoberto um pelo outro.

Separaram o ósculo e o dourado abriu os olhos e pôde ver uma das cenas mais linda que já havia presenciado. Saori ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, os lábios estavam levemente entreabertos e inchados e as bochechas coradas. Sem se conter, levou a mão até os lábios femininos e deslizou o dedo levemente, sentindo a textura que o mesmo tinha e com seu toque a castanha abriu seus olhos, que estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca.

– Afrodite...– ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador que ele pôs sobre seus lábios.

– Não, agora sou Viktor Solberg.

– E eu Saori Kido – ela completou – Mas como eu tava dizendo, Viktor eu também te amo, e estou feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo.

O sueco apenas assentiu, e novamente selou seus lábios nos dela. Agora não eram mais Deusa e Cavaleiro e sim, homem e mulher e estavam felizes por terem se entregado a esse sentimento.


End file.
